


A Modern Ever-After

by Soupernabturel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anthropomorphic, Artist Castiel, Biting, Bottom Dean Winchester, Discussions on Bestiality Fandom and Kink, Established Relationship, Fandom, Feelings and the like, Fluff and Smut, Furries, Furry, Furry Castiel, I know that's a rare thing from me, Insecure Dean Winchester, M/M, Oblivious Dean, Relationship Discussions, Tails, They're humans BTW, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Zootopia (Film)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6868048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soupernabturel/pseuds/Soupernabturel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently Cas is a Furry. Dean is confused (and a little self-conscious).</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Modern Ever-After

**Author's Note:**

> **Unbeated, unedited, unread**
> 
>  
> 
> There was going to be more of this, a little Furry Little Red/Big Bad Wolf, roleplay but I'm too close to missing the deadline and I have final assignments to finish, so here's what I ended up coming up with.
> 
> [My Tumblr](soupernabturel.tumblr.com)

Dean supposes he starts off noticing the little things.

 

“Looking cute,” he says to his boyfriend Cas, as he joins him in the food court.

 

Cas embeds his hands in his new hooded sweater, a grey ill-fitting thing, with a large pocket at the front and what looked to be large fuzzy black ears on the hood. It’s adorable really, and weird in that Cas-specific way. The addition of ears onto anything Cas owns is new, yet the hoodie looks comfortable, warm. Dean wonders what it’d be like to hug it.

 

He sits down across from Cas in amongst the mall’s hustle and bustle, kicking his new haul beneath him.

  
Cas smiles sweetly at him from across the table, his face buried in amongst the fluff and fuzz of his new sweater. “You think so?”

  
Cas looking across at him all swaddled in fluff might just be Dean’s new favourite thing.

  
  
“Fucking adorable.” Dean smiles, leans across the table and gives Cas a soft peck. “Ears man, nice. They match your hair.”

 

Cas glows with pleasure. “It was intentional.” He intones, and slides over to Dean a cup of coffee.

 

They drink in companionable silence, each offering the other sheepish smiles. This dating thing is all a bit new really, years of friendship, of being roommates, only to turn into something more- it’s still odd. But odd in a way that makes Dean’s chest glow like fucking ET beneath his shirt.

 

Cas drinks his own hot chocolate, his sleeves pulled up over his hands and left flopping, the hood falling down his forehead, the ears heavy with their size, flopping forward.

 

He looks kinda like a cat like that Dean thinks, and smirks into his coffee, amused. Cas notices Dean watching him and the corners of his eyes crinkle, his lips tug up into a soft curve.

  
“What?”  
  
  
Dean looks down over the rim of his cup. “Dunno,” he says, because it’s easier than saying, ‘I fucking love you’ he’s said if of course, once or twice, but still Dean’s never been the type for declarations.

 

Cas gets it anyway. After seven years he’s become fluent in Dean-guage. He licks at the cappuccino foam at the corner of his lips, eyes never leaving Dean’s, and nudges the bags beneath the table, on his way to rest their feet together.  
  
  
“So, did you get Charlie’s present yet?”

 

Dean smiles because honestly, he’s just found the ultimate, most awesome gift for Charlie and Cas isn’t gonna believe it.

 

OoO 

 

It’s a wonder Dean can hear the shower over the blare of Cas’ music. Cas doesn’t listen to music really, at least not anything outside of the classical, but in the last few weeks (yes weeks) he’s found a new song he _loves._ Dean’s rather indifferent to it, but it makes Cas happy so it’s now on their shared Itunes.

 

_“Trrryy everything oh oh oh o-h o-h!”_

Dean creaks open the bathroom door and is met with a foggy humidity. He steps into the steam and, after drawing a quick (and incredibly manly) _C.N hearts D.W_ on the steamed up mirror, pulls open the shower curtain and smiles at the visage of his naked, wet, boyfriend singing into a loofa.

  
  
“Hitting those notes baby!” Dean says, by way of announcement.

  
  
Cas opens his eyes and smiles blindingly. With the thumping sound of the pop-music swelling up in the small space, he mouths a few more of the words to Dean then, with a soapy hand, holds back the shower curtain to lean through and kiss Dean goodbye.

  
  
Dean rocks up to his morning lecture with soap suds in his hair.

 

 

OoO

 

 

Dean’s pretty sure what he’s holding in his hand is not the ‘ _Don’t call me Junior’_ novelty Indiana Jones t-shirt he ordered from Etsy two weeks ago.

 

He’s not really sure what it even is that he’s holding.

 

“What’s this?” Dean calls out to the apartment at large, then narrows the line his inquiry down to Cas curled up on the couch with his sketch pad and pencils, detailing some concept art he’s either doing for fun, or doing for school. Judging by the determined pinpoint crease between his dark brows Dean’s guessing it’s the latter.  
  
  
“Babe?”

  
“Mmm?”

  
As Cas looks up from his pad (there’ about a two minute delay between his verbal acknowledgement of Dean and when he finally tears his eyes from the page but Dean’s used to it) Dean waves the furry thing about in the air, waggling it like one would a dog toy. “You order this?”

 

An interesting dance transforms Cas’ face, before he slips it back into an impenetrable mask.

 

“Yes.”

  
  
Dean raises one brow. “It’s a tail.”

  
  
“Yes.”

  
  
Dean casts him a scrutinizing look. “It’s May.”

  
“Hmm?” Cas asks, as he takes from Dean the tail and spreads it over his lap. Dean notices the way his hands caress the fur gently, as though it's something precious, but he doesn't comment on it.

  
  
“Halloween’s not until October,” he says instead.

 

Another dance, this one is more like a samba across the wooden-floor that is Cas’ forehead. “I know.” He says eventually, sets the tail and his notepad aside (a Sisyphean feat in-and-of-itself). He turns and looks up at Dean with baby-blue dow-eyes (damn it Sammy). “Come here Dean.”

 

Dean blinks, that’s Cas’ bedroom voice, why’s he using his bedroom voice? The aforementioned questioning happens within the span of a second, overpowered by Dean’s very prevalent need to do what Cas says because bedroom voice + proximity = sexy-times, even if it’s silly to assume Cas would be into that now, given he has a lecture to go to.

 

So Dean gets down on the sofa, and takes a minute to move aside Cas’ pencils, an action which only seems to endear Cas to him more, because when he looks back up Cas cups his cheek, draws him forward and kisses him.

 

It’s a gentle, light pressure. Cas’ lips are ever-chapped, soft and incredibly warm. Tasting a little like the toast he had for breakfast and chai-tea. Dean’s almost reluctant to deepen it, the tenderness of the early morning moment- right before work or lectures so rare- that he want’s to savor it.

 

“Dean,” Cas murmurs, broad hands roaming, pulling Dean close by holding his neck gently. His other glides to the back of Dean’s head. Dean sighs at the delicious raspy friction Cas’ stubble causes, dragging against his own as they kiss.

 

Cas seems pretty invested in the way things are headed when Dean finds his fingers beneath his shirt. He pressed forward when Dean touches him there, explorative and soft. There’s some gasping into the kisses, and Dean, ruthlessly taking advantage, licks his way into Cas’ mouth.

 

He melts, groaning, when Cas returns the favor. Low and throaty, Cas groans, pushing back, sending Dean further into the couch with Cas climbing a little up over him.  It’s all Dean can do to swallow the noises they make between each other, hold Cas close around his hips and his waist, as his cheeks warm and his toes curl.

  
“I’ve got to go.” Cas says and eventually pulls off, just enough to breath the words across Dean’s lips, and lick Dean’s bow-lips, playfully sweet.

  
  
“No.” Dean tells him, and kisses the corner of his mouth, sucks gently at the skin just west of his chin. “Stay.”

  
  
“I have to-”

  
  
“Tonight then.” It comes out a little bit more like a statement than a question. Dean holds Cas’ waist and gently pinches his side.

 

Cas smiles but shakes his head. “Sam and Eileen are coming over tonight-”  
  
  


Dean balks. “Wha- that wasn’t until-”

  
  
“Saturday.” Cas says, finishing off his kisses with a playful nip to Dean’s lower lip.  Dean glares, counting back, damn it is Saturday.

 

“Yes I know.” Cas gets up, pulls his shirt back down, and Dean’s dazed enough by the kisses, the residue warmth of arousal and the reality of having his baby-bro and baby-bro’s girl over for the evening that he forgets all about the tail Cas carefully tucks into his pack alone with his sketch pad and pens. “I’ll be home after my lecture.”

 

Dean sighs, because he is petulant like that, and leans back into the cushions. “Get all A’s baby or don’t come home.” He winks.

 

Cas huffs a laugh, and stares down at Dean with the same fondness he always gets when Dean says something particularly Dean-like. He punctuates his departure with a kiss and a playful (also somewhat purposeful) smack to Dean’s side, teasing him.

 

Dean laughs, flips him off and only remembers much later, when Sam and Eileen have gone home just how good his man is at diverting inquiry.

  

OoO

 

  
Dean’s tiredly pissed when he rolls over and Cas still isn’t in bed beside him. He glances at the clock-  _fuck..._ it's three AM.

 

It’s a long cold shuffle on bare feet to get the the barely-there kitchen in their small apartment. Just as he suspected Cas is there are the kitchen table, back to Dean and he draws on his tablet, the image being transferred onto the computer screen before him. And the window’s open, more pictures of some kind.

 

Dean is surprisingly quiet given his fatigue, coming up behind Cas, cursing the cold tile floor.

 

Cas is drawing, something line art at the moment too faint of a sketch for Dean’s bleary eyes to see, the other pictures much the same really, a splash of colour really bright and what-anime? It’s a comic strip of some kind, Dean lifts a hand up to his eyes and rubs-

 

“Babe” he says, eyes slowly opening, clearing of sleep. “Cum’ta’bed.”

 

Cas minimizes his screen and jerks at the sound of Dean’s voice. He’s so fast both images of the laptop disappear before Dean can register it.

  
  
Dean’s too tired to comment on Cas’ caginess, he collapses into the seat beside Cas and slumps forward, putting his head on the other mans shoulder. “Wz’tha?” he asks groggily, and grunts in the direction of the laptop.

  
  
Cas’ shoulder is very warm, and he smells nice. Comfy.

 

“Nothing.” Cas assures him, Dean doesn’t notice the tone of his voice. It softens. “I’ll be in in a second okay.”

 

Dean grunts displeased. “S’cold.” He complains, snuffling for attention. “Miss you.”

  
  
Cas pats his thigh with one hand, turns and kisses Dean’s hair softly. “That’s ridiculous,” he says, “You’ve been with me all day.”

 

“S’not time Cas, is’distance.” Dean says, and he can hear Cas smiling. He kisses Dean’s hair once more, his cheek, his ear.

 

“That is very sweet Dean.” He says and Dean hums in answer. Cas’ voice is deep, erupting from his chest, his words warm and wet and utterly lovely. “I just have to finish this page. Half an hour, I promise.”  Dean’s about to complain but Cas kisses him again, “go keep our bed warm for me.”

 

_Our bed._

 

“M’kay.” Dean says, and makes a big terrible deal of getting back up. He groans and grunts and complains under his breath aware of Cas rolling his eyes at him. “Hurry up.”

 

“Just one more page.” Cas answers. But Dean’s already shuffling off back to bed, he is fast asleep, hugging a pillow by the time Cas finally makes his way to the bedroom.

 

 

OoO

 

Cas rolls his hips slow but hard, plunging deep, each thrust punctuated by the slapping of skin on skin. With every thrust Dean cries out.

  
  
“Mmm, ohm- _Cas-_ ” Dean throws his head back, his eyes are squeezed shut, his hands ripping into the bed spread.

 

Cas doesn’t let up, keeps every insertion hard and purposeful, he knows just the right way to fuck Dean, make his moans desperate.

 

Speak of the devil, Cas goes for enough deep bury, angles Dean’s leg up over his bent elbow so his cock hits Dean’s prostate on a blissful angle.

 

“Ohh, F-fuck,” Dean manages, fingers twisting. His heel presses hard into Cas’ back, one of his hands shoot out to grip Cas’ forearm. “Yeahyeahyeahyeah.”

  
  
Castiel growls low in his throat, moves his hips in tiny circular motions. He doesn’t pull out completely, just dips in and out of Dean’s ass with his cock, prodding Dean’s sweet spot again and again.

 

He’s holding Dean’s hip so firm that Dean knows he’s gonna bruise but honestly he can’t care less. There’s delicious sparks lighting up his body, Dean’s moans becoming louder and louder as Cas fucks faster and harder.

  
  
Dean pushes his ass back to meet Cas, the pleasure inside him rising, close to it’s peak, he moans- wraps a hand around his cock and strokes himself as hard and as fast as he can, to match Cas’ rhythm.

 

“M’close.”

  
  
Cas pants in Dean’s hand, he slides one hand up Dean’s chest, lets go of his hip to rub over a pebbled nipple.

 

Dean bites his lip. “Cas-!”

 

“Dean. Fuck Dean. _Fuck.”_

  
  
Dean wants to see, wants to see Cas fall over the edge almost as much as he wants to get off- but he knows the moment he peeks or opens an eye the show’ll be over, he’ll lose his mind as well as his wad.

 

So he keeps his eyes shut tight and grips the headboard behind his head, fucking himself in time with Cas’ fucking. He feels Cas’ hand snake up from his chest, along his throat, which he squeezes softly, then skates his fingers along Dean’s lips. Dean opens his mouth and sucks greedily on his boyfriend’s fingers, tongue licking then sucking down.  
  


Cas moans so loudly then that Dean is sure the apartment next door can hear him.

  
  
“Dean,” he says, and fucks Dean mouth in time with his cock. “You’re so—so good. Fuck. S-so wet. Made to take ah-ah-”

 

Cas has never been much of a dirty talker, but to here him incoherent enough that he can’t get out a full sentence makes Dean hot all over.

 

“Wish I- c.. uhg, fucking _knot_ you.”

 

Dean doesn’t even question that, not in the moment.  Before he can even really register what’s been said (not that he’d understand it anyway), Cas gives this feral growl and slips his arm out from under Dean’s leg so he can bow forward and mouths at Dean’s chin, working his way up to Dean’s lip.

 

The shift of the angle, and the feel of Cas sucking now at Dean’s neck slamming his hips rapidly in and out, in and out. Cas clutches at the back of Dean’s neck, he must be close because he’s making these sounds that catch in his throat and dance across Dean’s sweaty skin.

 

Dean comes on a broken gasp, shuddering and letting go. Thick globs of come spurt out, oozing over his fingers, coating Cas’ chest and his own torso.

 

In that moment of total ecstasy Dean’s far enough away from his own body to only register Cas climaxing but the feel os come splashing inside of him, coupled with Cas’ teeth sinking into his neck, almost enough to draw blood.

 

“Ow-fuck!” Dean yelps.  
  


Cas starts back, cock slipping out with an ugly wet sound. “Oh Dean I’m-”

  
  
“It’s fine, it’s okay.” Dean says. Oww, that hurts. But the pain mixed with his orgasm is actuallly... well... kinda nice now? He smooth’s a hand through Cas’ sweaty hair and pulls the other man down next to him. “Don’t worry Tiger. C’mere.”

 

Cas practically purrs at the affectionate nick name (one Dean discovered recently he likes) and cuddles up beside Dean, brushing his lips over the newly bitten spot, all tender. Dean twists onto his sideand away from the too soft attention, but still throws Cas’ arm over himself, forcing them into a manly snuggle.

 

Post sex cuddling is absolutely required for at least twenty minutes after fucking, and Cas is the _only one_ who’s allowed to know that particular factoid of Dean’s life. Besides, what Dean does with his floaty, happy feelings after sex is a different level of intimate that no one besides Cas needs to know about.

  
  
“Everyone’s gonna think you’re a vampire.” Dean jokes, he touches the bite mark on his neck and hisses.  
  
  
Apology accentuates every line of Cas' features. He hunkers down, looking away from Dean's face toward his collarbone, and uses the bed spread to clean the come and cooling sweat from their skin as best as he is able. After, he leans his head back down on Dean’s shoulder, first kissing then nibbling along the meat of his pec.

  
The bite mark aches, it’ll probably bruise, but Dean’s all warm and post-orgasm, he pulls Cas closer and grins sleepily.  
  
 

“Do you have a distaste towards...biting?” asks Cas after some time, with a tone of voice that- freshly fucked, is all kinds of serious and hot and makes Dean’s toes curl. "Or did you like it?"

  
  
Dean rolls his eyes and kisses the side of Cas’ face. “You’re ridiculous you know that?” He tightens his arm around him, the answer to both is _yes_.

 

Cas pulls him in closer, drawing them together in a kiss, he murmurs something about an apology and consent against Dean's lips, but Dean's kinda of back in the mood again so he dismisses it for another, less naked time.

 

OoO

 

Every Wednesday Cas has an eight am class while Dean doesn’t start until eleven. It’s seven fifty now and Cas already headed about ten minutes ago. It’s a blessing they’re apartment isn’t that far away from campus.

 

Dean sits at the kitchen table in front of their laptop, Cas was on it earlier and now here’s his chance to check his emails, do the usual social media rounds.

  
  
Except just when he flips open the lip and is about to get started, one of Cas’ profile’s is still open, a blue blog website – that Dean reminds himself is called Tumblr-

 

And there, I massive 2D HD glory is a picture of a half bull-like man, strung up by a suspender bar and leather restraints, face down, ass up on a bed and with a hideously large, weeping cock erect hanging down between hoofed legs.

 

He also happens to have the biggest and most unpreportioned ball sack that Dean has ever seen.

 

Dean’s mouth pop’s open and a small ‘peep’ works its way out of him.

 

The blog is full of it, miles and miles worth of scrolling later and Dean is- Dean has died in some way, a little bit inside. Animals, off all creeds and species (though Dean notices there’s a lot of the Cheetah and Bull guys, particularly _together)_

 

In ever conceivable position with a verifiable sex shop’s worth of toys and paraphernalia. Again and again and again. Bull-due fucking chubby-leopard. Chubby-leopard fucking Bull-dude.

 

Sixty-nine, reverse cowgirl, doggy style (with a couple of actual fucking dog-people involved), images that look to be simply masturbatory, with the giant bull-dude holding his own weirdly shaped (which Dean realises all too late is probably anatomically correct for the animal) cock in his hand, face drawn to be twisted into some form of pleasure.

  
  
And the thing is, the art style on a lot of them is actually really familiar.

 

 _Art source Alpha_Cas67._  
  


Cas.

 

What the...

 

Cas came up with _this_ , in his…his…brain-space. Cas sat down and drew these images, and in some cases now; multi-chaptered fucking web comics, with a disturbing amount of realism and literal bucket loads of come …is that…is that a donut being used as a cock ring? Dean sits back in his chair and just stares at the image a moment.

 

This came out of Cas- Cas is, isn’t just into looking at this… porn, because there’s no other word for it, he’s into _creating_ it.

 

Dean needs to sit down.

 

He’s already sitting down.

 

Dean closes the laptop lid with something like a low keening sound, before opening it back up again, looking just to make sure he hadn’t imagined the whole thing (hell, he’s a kinky son of a bitch, Cas can testify to that but… he would never in a million years come up with some of _this_ stuff)… nope… he didn’t there’s still, rimming being done on a what puma(?) by a bull with an incredibly long tongue, still some full frontal face fucking going on there yes…

 

He logs out of Cas’ account for a moment and stares at the bumblebee background that Cas keeps changing his screensaver too.

 

Is Cas- is Cas really into that? Is he… concerns start whirling in Dean’s mind, assumptions and worries. Is Cas not attracted to humans? Why not look at actual real porn instead of, instead of this bestial shit?

 

Dean breaks away from the desk only to lean hard against the kitchen bench, bury his face in his hand then rub a hand across his hair.

  
  
No- that’s- it’s not that big of a deal, what the big deal is is that Cas has been, what… _hiding_ this particular interest from Dean?  They’ve shared everything together over the last four years of friendship, hell Dean even told Cas about Rhonda Hurley, they’ve actually acted that particular fantasy of Dean’s out more times then he can count on one hand. And yet here’s Cas, hiding this whole sub-culture-kinky half of himself from Dean without so much as a ‘hey so I’m kinda into this..’

 

What. The. Fuck.

  
  
Dean’s not mad, he’s just confused (hurt), confused (hurt) as hell and he needs to talk to Cas but Cas is at class, and he’s working after and won’t be home until late…

 

Fuck.

  
  
Dean ends up skipping his class that day, and devotes his time to not thinking about how he doesn’t have a tail or ears or… what’s that a fucking _knot_ \- and refusing to think about how utterly unfulfilling and boring he must be in the sack with all his human squishy bits to his furry-as-fuck boyfriend.

  
 

OoO

 

Dean wakes up to Cas kissing him.

 

He must have fallen asleep on the couch, it’s still early evening, about eight if Cas is home from work. On instinct, Dean tilts his chin up into the soft kiss, revels in it’s sweetness while his mind is still sleep-numb.

 

  
When Cas lets him go so he can set his back at the table and then return, that’s when Dean remembers.

 

  
“Hello Dean,” Cas says upon returning to his side. He squeezes Dean’s shoulder then tucks himself up beside him on the couch. “How was your day?”

 

Dean plans to say ‘alright, thanks, you?’ but what comes out instead is: “Do you want to have sex with animals?”

 

He feels Cas stiffen, and slowly pull away.

 

“What-”

 

That was no what Dean had meant to say. “I mean shit. It’s not bestiality right? It’s just-” he needs to backtrack he needs to explain, cos Cas is wearing the exact same face he usually reserves when talking on the phone to his homophobic uncle Zachariah.

 

So Dean does he backtracks, but still knows he’s fucked it. “I saw your comic. With the antro-”

  
  
“Anthro.” Cas corrects.

  
  
Alright, Cas is speaking, listening, okay that’s a good sign. “Yeah, animal dudes. They’re all human with clothes and..” _dildos_. Dean swallows, “but they’re not.”

 

Cas is looking down at his hands, his cheeks and throat flushed. Knowing Cas’ stony and brutally unperturbed demeanour; him blushing is absolutely terrifying.

  
  
Dean licks his lips, edges closer along the couch. “You’re drawing them. I saw I- you left your account logged in when I went to check my email this morning.”

  
  
“Oh,” says Cas voice small.

 

There’s a moment of silence in which no one speaks.

  
  
“You ah- your drawing of em-”

  
  
“Benjamin and Bogo.”

 

Dean blinks. “They have _names_?”

  
  
“Yes they have names they’re…” Cas seems to have the decency to look offended. As though if he were dedicating all this time to fantasising about a couple of no-names getting together is something to be aggrieved by. “They’re characters-”

 

“From uh, _Zootopia_ yeah? That movie we watched a couple months back?” Dean asks to confirm, because he recognises enough and glimpsed enough context from the blogs to figure out where he knew those faces (contorted in remarkably human-like pleasure) from. “I don’t remember them getting it on in the flick.”

  
  
Cas’ cheeks flared, his shoulders shot up to his ear, uncharacteristic enough to have Dean worried. “I like- I think they’d be good together.”

  
  
“Good together…” Dean repeats.

 

Cas gave the smallest of shrugs. “Cute.”

 

Dean wonders what’s cute about a chubby looking cat just fucking _giving_ _it_ to this massive bull guy; veiny dicks, dribbling come and all, it’s just…

  
He shuts that thought off before it can properly formulate. “Ah- okay.”

  
“Dean-” Cas says, the words roll out of his mouth like gravel and Dean can’t help but press up beside him, put his hand on Cas’ shoulder. Cas pauses, looks back at his hands, but keeps on speaking. “I just- I saw the film and couldn’t get it out of my head the idea that there’s, something there between them, or the potential for there to be, it’s cute and it was fun and I…” he shrugs and Dean squeezes him. “And I’m not alone, there is a mass amount of people online-”

 

“ _Furries_.” Dean says, Cas turns to look at him, blue eyes a little wider. “Is it just these two, uh Ben and Bobo-”

 

“-Bogo-”  
  


“-Bogo then?”  
  


“No.” Cas says and smiles a little, proud. “I’m very active in the fandom.”  
  


“The… _Zootopia_ fandom?”

 

Cas nods. But there must be something in Dean’s face because the hint of a smile there fades. “You think I’m crazy.”

“It's okay if you're crazy," Dean says softly. Cos yeah, it’s a little crazy.

  
  
Cas’ lip quirk, success, but he looks downcast. "You don't even know-"

  
  
"I don't have to know," says Dean. His hand slides from Cas’ shoulder down to his hand, intertwining their fingers together. "I'm in love with you. And I- you- you’re in love with me right?”  _I don’t have a tail, or claws, or fur. I sure as fuck don’t seem to be what you’re into. I don't have a knot or a massive bull-cock. I'm kinda just average. Human._

 

But Cas looks horrified at Dean's questioning. “Dean- yes, yes of course I love you.”

 

  
“And you like having s-fuckin- umm being with me?"

 

There's too much insecurity there. Dean turns his face away, throat tight.

  
  
“Dean,” says Cas sternly, trying to draw him back “That’s an entirely different- of course I enjoy our time together. Our relationship. I love _you_.”

  
  
“But I don't have any of that- I'm just a guy." Cas' face breaks open in understanding, he's looking at Dean wiht something like clarity, and fuck now Dean's feels like an idiot for feeling insecure. "And Me too, you know, love you,” he finishes, head down and a little sheepish. He looks up at Cas through his lashes and casts him a soft smile. “The whole, Furry- lot of ya.”

 

Cas squeezes Dean’s fingers, he’s turned his body fully to Dean now, squeezing Dean’s hand in his lap, but he’s still looking down, cheeks red.

  
  
"Dean-" he says "Look at me."  
  


Dean does.

  
  
Cas is looking back, smiling. "I like you. Just the way you are, you're my best friend," he explains his tone gentle. "You're the only person- the only _thing_ I've ever loved, ever been with and want to be with in such a manner."

 

Dean snorts a laugh because he knows being called a _thing_ is supposed to be romantic or some shit- deep down there in the sentiment of it. “I like your hoodie,” he tells Cas, having put it all together in his mind the signs of Cas' 'other but not really other identity'. Did it all while Cas was away. He’s had a couple or so hours to think, to sort himself out- hes’s not good at the whole talking thing, but Cas knows that anyway. “I like all your Disney T-shirts. I like that you walk around with a freaking tail sometimes cos that’s ballsy dude to be different like that. And because it- it must make you happy man and, when you smile.… Cas.” He kisses Cas’ hand by drawing their entwined fingers to his mouth. “You’re a dork, you’re my dork okay?” says Dean with a smile. “And if you wanna write and draw about a Puma and a Buffalo getting it on-”

  
  
“Cheetah.” Cas says.

 

“Cheetah, yeah.” Dean smiles when Cas starts smiling, impossible to keep a straight face in the sight of his fucking dork grinning. “Then that’s awesome.”  
  
  
  
Peace settles over Cas’ features, god his eyes are blue. His smile brightens, the dimple by the right side of his mouth catches Dean’s eye. “You think so?”  
  


“S’all good man,” says Dean. “It’s not my thing, and I don’t get it-” Cas nods in understanding at that. Maybe he’s heard that sort of thing before. “But if you wanna I dunno, talk or something. About it. If that is-is something that gets ya going-”

 

“I-I don’t, I.” Cas swallows, and says, looking Dean in the eye. “I don’t want to have sex with animals.”  
  


“Okay.” Dean says serious.

 

“It’s, I just-” Cas falters a little, but picks himself back up. “I receive no enjoyment from, the normal pornography- it’s…there’s people in there, with lives and families, and I don’t know them and I can’t but they’re still _people_. But with Anthro’s I-it’s hard to explain.”  
  
  
  
Cas was starting to look away again, so Dean chides him softly, gently tugs at the hair on the nape of his neck. “Cas. It’s cool. We’ve all got our kinks, I mean you- you put up with my uh, my-”

 

“-Cross-dressing.”

  
  
Dean corrects him sternly. “Not cross-dressing, they’re _my clothes_. Made for me.”  
   
  


“Apologies-” Cas leans into the hand at his neck, presses across into Dean’s shoulder. “Dean. Truly. I am sorry for keeping this from you.”

  
  
“I understand it man, it’s okay. Kinda like veganism you know? Some people get real up in arms about other peoples shit.”

  
  
“But you don’t mind?”

  
  
“Nah,” Dean says. “I don’t.”

  
  
Cas turns his head so his nose is buried in Dean’s collarbone, he inhales deeply then kisses Dean’s shirt. “I love you.”

  
  
“I know.”

 

Cas smiles at him, and boops him with his nose. “Do you, perhaps want to watch the film with me?”

  
  
“You have it?”

  
  
Cas grins guiltily, hands circling around Dean’s hips, sinking down to slip below the waist band of his jeans. Dean shifts so the human-limpet can cup his ass.

  
  
“Alright, put it in, but we’re ordering Chinese.” Dean’s smile is wide and genuine but a little bit of vulnerability seeps into his tone. “And if you even think about comparing me to some cartoon bull.”

  
  
Castiel of course picks up on that, shakes his head. He squeezes Dean’s butt in the palm of his hands and offers a smirk when Dean lets out a sound. “Nothing and no one compares to you Dean.” He says, releasing him as he gets up to grab the take-out menu.

 

“Fucking cheeky.” Dean murmurs to himself as Cas heads to the kitchen.

 

That night they do exactly that. They order Chinese, changes into their most comfortable clothes, Cas with his hoodie and now tail, Dean in a Led-Zeppelin Tee and skirt with tights, and settles in front of the laptop to watch a not-that-awful bootlegged copy of _Zootopia_. And so he sits and eats chow-mien with his handsy best friend/boyfriend watching as an over excitable Cheetah and a Police Chief Buffalo have about two minutes of screen time. And well, you know what, they kind of _would_ be cute together.

 

Yet not as cute as the guy sitting next to him, hell, those Half'a-animal-dudes don’t even come close.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Fun fact:** I identifies as something like a furry when I was around fifteen/sixteen. Though I was involved in what is known as the 'clean' part of the fandom (no smut). Also Zootopia is a motherfudging adorable movie. And in particular the Cheetah character mentioned in this fic, Benjamin Clawhauser, is also freaking adorable.
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> [My Tumblr](soupernabturel.tumblr.com)


End file.
